Little Blond Wombat and the Big Bad House
by Badwolfgoddess
Summary: Chase is visiting a sick patient and is given a basket from Cameron to take to her. But the Big Bad House is on the prowl and wants the goodies. Silly fluff because I'm depressed.


**Summary**: Chase is tasked to bring a basket of goodies to a sick patient, from Cameron and to avoid letting the Big Bad House take it away. Sort of pointless silliness.

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own House.

Little Blond Wombat and the Big Bad House

Robert Chase was off to visit his patient. Beatrice Bradley was an elderly patient with no family who had contracted MRSA from a recent hospitalization. She was on the mend but he thought he'd do the right thing and visit with the elderly woman to make sure she was alright and spend a little time with her to make sure she didn't feel too lonely.

It was the end of his day and he was in the conference room packing his bag up before he was off to the first floor to visit the old lady. Cameron though, stopped him before he could leave.

"Chase," she smiled and held up a small basket. "I brought you something."

"For me?" Chase furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"For your patient," Cameron rolled her eyes and shook her head. "For Mrs. Bradley. She's all alone and I just thought you might want to bring her some things. I checked on her recovery and so she's okay to have this stuff. There's some cookies and a batch of brownies, some soft cheese and some of my famous biscuits, a box of herbal tea and a little bag of chocolates."

"That's nice of you," Chase said. "I'll take it to her."

"Just be careful House doesn't get to it," Cameron warned. "He saw and he tried to take the basket from me earlier."

"Right," Chase agreed. "I'll be sure to get this down to her straight away."

"Don't go through the clinic," Cameron warned. "Cuddy's got him down there making up hours and he'll ambush you and try to take the basket."

"Don't go through the clinic," Chase repeated. "Alright then. Thanks Cameron. It was rather nice of you to do this."

"No problem," Cameron smiled and touched his arm and Chase pulled away slightly. She was looking at him strangely but he nodded and took the little get-well basket and his bag and set off.

His first stop was to see Doctor Wilson though, he needed to get a second opinion on a couple diagnoses and Wilson was providing it for him. He was just going to check up quickly and schedule a meeting with Doctor Wilson for tomorrow. And anyway it wasn't like House was going to be lurking around Wilson's office anyway, Cuddy'd be looking for him there first stop if he tried to get away from the clinic. Chase wasn't worried. He stopped to talk to Dr. Wilson for about ten minutes, they scheduled a meeting for tomorrow afternoon and Chase set off again, this time to grab a few things from his locker.

It didn't take him long to make it down to the surgeon's locker room and he grabbed a book and put some clothes in the locker before slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading back out. He whistled a soft tune as he continued down the hall towards the elevators. Before long he was down on the first floor, heading for his patient's room.

"Doctor Chase!" he heard his name and glanced over to see a nurse waving at him from the nurse's station inside the clinic. He didn't see House anywhere though, so he figured he could just see what the nurse wanted and then leave. A quick glance around showed he was still fine so he trotted over to talk to Nurse Brenda.

"Doctor Chase," Chase cringed, he recognized that voice. He tried to turn around and sneak off but House was too quick for him, he sidled up to Chase and lifted a corner off the cover on the basket, peeking in. "What's this? Snacks from Cameron for the old lady patient? Mind if I try some of those cookies? Surely Doctor Cameron wouldn't miss just one."

"No House," Chase said, pulling the basket away. "They're for Mrs. Bradley."

"What about one of those brownies?" House reached in the basket for the bag of brownies and Chase batted his hand away.

"No," Chase said again. "Sorry, you want a brownie from Cameron, you'll have to ask for one from -her-."

"I don't think you get it," House said. "Cameron -wants- me to take a brownie. She said so herself. She said I could have one."

"No she didn't," Chase was getting annoyed now. "I'm going to visit Mrs. Bradley, House. Don't follow me."

"Fine," House said, grumbling under his breath about it. Chase ignored him and turned back to finish talking to Nurse Brenda before heading off to Beatrice's room. He knocked on her door, Room 1114, before opening it to find her huddled up in bed under the sheets.

"Hi there, Mrs. Bradley," Chase called cheerfully. He scrunched his nose though. Something about her looked a little off.

"Hello young man," she called. Her voice was all muffled and high-pitched.

"Are you alright?" Chase asked. "Your voice is a little strange."

"It's just the medicine," she insisted.

"Well, I brought you a little get well present from one of the other doctors in the hospital," Chase said, sitting in a chair next to her. "We knew you were a little lonely so we thought you could use some cheering up."

"Thank you my dear," she said, reaching out to pat his hand.

"Mrs. Bradley are you sure you're alright?" Chase said, concerned. "Your hands are rough and calloused."

"All the better to write with, my dear," she said.

"You're a little warm, too," Chase said, reaching out to feel her forehead. "And hairy..."

"All the better to fool clueless young doctors, my dear," and with that, she threw off the sheet and revealed herself to be House, dressed in a woman's silk robe. "Chase," he smirked and reached out to grab the basket.

"Where's Mrs. Bradley?" Chase asked loudly, jumping up from the chair.

"Relax, wombat," House grabbed the basket and stood up from the bed. "She was transferred to another room on the third floor."

"House," Chase groaned, watching the snarky doctor make his way out of the room, basket on his arm. "That's for Mrs. Bradley!"

"Thanks for the basket. All the better to go on a picnic with."

"A picnic?" Chase followed him out the door, trying to grab the basket away, only to be foiled by House's lacing his arm with Chase's.

"Yup. I'm going to the roof for a picnic with this oh so delicious basket of goodies. Wanna join me, wombat?" House smirked. Chase shook his head and reluctantly followed House as they made their way to the elevator. He'd bring Mrs. Bradley a basket tomorrow, with even more nice things in it.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a bit of fluffy nonsense. I'm out of town for my uncle's funeral and I'm too depressed, I needed to write something silly and fun. Enjoy and tell me if you liked it.


End file.
